Turn Me On
by Shoomy2003
Summary: A little smutty oneshot I just HAD to write to the song "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle. Kyoru. Rated M


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, or the song "Turn Me On". I do like both, however, and especially together.

Kyo shook his head and crossed his arms. This party was lame. Arisa was throwing a party just for the hell of it and had invited pretty much everyone from their class. Glancing around from his protective position in the corner of the room, he could see that Yuki was crowded by the usual crowd of Student Council crew, and a few hundred girls. Kyo noticed, however, that Yuki wasn't paying much attention to anyone outside his Student Council group; those girls were looking desperate. A few people were dancing to the music and more people were joining by the minute.

Kyo sighed and leaned his head against the corner of his little domain. Closing his eyes he listened to the beat of the music resounding through the walls, reverberating into his head and seeing different colors behind his eyes as the beat's vibrations rattled his head. He leaned forward and grabbed the cup of juice that he had nabbed from the refrigerator; he knew better than to drink the stuff in the punchbowl due to it most likely being spiked. Looking around at his pink-faced classmates he was sure his assumption was correct. He leaned back and closed his eyes again, feeling irked and the beat simultaneously. He had no idea why he was here.

Oh, wait, yes he did.

Tohru, the moment she had walked through the door, had been pounced upon by Hana and Arisa and taken into Arisa's bedroom for some unknown torture. Kyo had wanted to follow into the bedroom, but Arisa had yelled in her usual Yankee way to get out of her room; being hit by a lead pipe doesn't hurt as he originally thought. It must be all the training he was getting in at the dojo.

"Kyo-kun?" a worried voice asked over the music.

His stomach filled with an emotion he had yet to claim as his own, and his heart thudded a little harder. Opening his eyes he saw the face of the worried voice: Tohru Honda. She was dressed as she normally was, casual and yet so femininely beautiful. Wearing her hair in ribbons, Hana had curled the ends into perfect banana curls and she was wearing a little make-up that just emphasized her natural beauty even more. She was wearing a pink shirt with a light yellow skirt and cute little sandals, her feet turned slightly inward. Her bright brown eyes (were they unusually bright tonight? Perhaps it was the lighting?) were peering curiously at him, her eyes themselves wearing an expression that mirrored the concern in her face.

Kyo smiled inwardly.

"Are you okay? You aren't really talking to anyone…" Tohru said, her hands twining in concern over Kyo.

"I'm fine right where I am. If people want to talk to me they can come to me," he said, knowing full well that it might hurt her feelings. He didn't want to be bothered, and he knew that she had friends to hang with besides himself.

"Oh. O-okay," Tohru stammered, her head hanging for a minute. Kyo felt instantly horrible and was about to apologize when her head shot up, her eyes shining even brighter and a giant smile on her face, her fist held triumphantly in front of her; it was almost scary.

"Then I will come and stay with Kyo-kun!_ I_ want to talk to you!"

Kyo's face flushed; at least he could say it was from the punch if she asked.

"Ah, Tohru, you really don't have to—"

"Yah Tohru, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Like not _not_ drink this punch," Arisa slurred over the music, slinging her arm around Tohru's shoulder to keep her from tripping over her own feet. "Ha! Get it? Double negative means you have to do it because it cancels it out… or whatever. Just drink it!" Tohru was handed a cup from Arisa.

"Yes Uo-chan!" Tohru said, taking the cup and having a gulp. She smiled happily at her friend.

Kyo's chest filled with anger. "What the hell Arisa! Don't make her drink something she doesn't want! Tohru, do you even know what's in that!"

"It's all right Kyo-kun! I've already had three cups of Uo-chan's homemade punch in Uo-chan's room! She made it by hand—told me herself!" Tohru said, her pride about Arisa making her smile even bigger.

Arisa smiled drunkenly back at Tohru. "Yep. All by hand. Poured it all in by myself. It was such a chore, but the rewards far outweigh the… whatevers. Ah Tohru, I love you, did you know that?"

Kyo felt his insides go blank. Tohru had had… three cups of Arisa's spiked punch? _Holy shit! That's why her goddamned eyes were brighter than normal! _

"Give me that!" Kyo yelled, grabbing Tohru's cup from her hand as her mouth descended upon it for another drink. Tohru looked surprised at Kyo, and Arisa's sweet drunken side stopped as she slurred, "What the hell, Kyo. Tohru was about to drink that. Now you can get your own cup—"

"I don't want my own goddamned cup! Don't have her drink this! What the hell, Arisa!" Kyo yelled, his anger bubbling over. Arisa stood from leaning on Tohru and frowned, her eyes focusing on the wall behind Kyo.

"It's not nice to take things from others. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" She asked, pointing a finger at Kyo's chest and stabbing it a few times. Her anger turned to surprise as her finger found solid muscle underneath the black shirt he was wearing. "Shit boy. Work out much?"

"Yes! Kyo-kun does work out at the dojo with his master much! He is very much in shape!" Tohru stated happily, beaming up at Kyo and Arisa. Kyo's cheeks flushed again, and Arisa gained a lopsided smile full of mischief.

"Why don't you two go and dance? I'm sure Tohru would love it if her Kyo-kun would dance with her, feeling that hard muscle…"

Kyo felt his chest tighten with thoughts of her dancing with him… and a part of him he tended not to acknowledge became a little tighter as well…

Tohru smiled silly and her cheeks turned bright pink. "Ah… no, I—"

Kyo's face flushed even deeper; he felt like an idiot for wanting it secretly. "Dammit Arisa, you just don't know when to stop do you? Tohru obviously doesn't want to dance so why don't you just—"

"No! N-no! I was about to say that can't dance, but I want to dance with you Kyo-kun! I really do!" Tohru said leaning in, taking Kyo's hand, her face full of earnest.

Arisa pushed them and stated, "You kids have fun! I'm gonna go get more punch!"

Tohru, her hand still clasping Kyo's, led Kyo out to an area of the "dance floor" where there weren't as many people to bump into. Kyo's hackles went up as he felt stares from the people around them; how could he have let her take him out here? Tohru walked to the side of Kyo and smiled up at him.

"I think that Uo-chan's punch had magic in it, because I'm feeling so funny and magical!" Tohru said into Kyo's ear, her breath making his skin crawl with warm chills.

"Yah… magic… heh…."

As Tohru began to dance to the side of Kyo so as not to accidentally change him into his zodiac sign, Kyo began to feel the stares of the people around him relax; _I guess they were just shocked to see me and Tohru together_…_or maybe just me doing something in general._

Tohru began to murmur the words along with the song, and Kyo found himself listening to the lyrics as well as his body swayed from side to side consciously. As soon as he did, though, the song ended and was replaced with a fantastic Jamaican beat. Kyo found his rhythm changing along with the beat. Tohru began to sway to the beat as well, and Kyo found his eyes riveted to her lithe frame dancing so seductively next to him.

_Maybe Arisa should have her drink more of that punch_, Kyo thought naughtily as he saw Tohru mouthing the words up at him.

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**

**And you're wining on me**

**Pushing everything**

**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

Kyo felt his chest tighten at the lyrics. Did Tohru realize what she was mouthing to him? She began to swirl seductively around to the back of him, and he felt tiny touches of her hands and swaying hips as she made her way around. It was all he could do to just watch out of the corner of his eye.

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**

**You better change your mind**

**You're going home...**

**You're going home with me tonight**

"Ha! It's true! You _are_ going home with me tonight!" Tohru gleefully belted from behind him, standing on her tippy-toes so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder for a brief moment. _Ha… so she does know what she's mouthing to me_, Kyo thought, his head beginning to swim a little.

**Let me hold you**

**Girl caress my body**

**You got me going crazy - You**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on...**

_Oh how true those lyrics are; she's driving my body crazy_, Kyo ruefully thought. All he wanted to do was to hold Tohru in his arms and ease the tenseness in his muscles from want. And what she was doing at that moment—dancing from his back to his other side and into his peripheral vision—was most definitely turning him on. Suddenly he felt her hands touching him full on, one hand on his back and the other on his stomach.

"I'm doing what the lyrics say!" Tohru said in return of Kyo's red-faced look. She giggled happily. "I feel so magical!"

**Let me jam you**

**Girl wine all around me**

**You got me going crazy - You**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on...**

Tohru continued to feel his stomach and back as she swirled her way from his side to his front. She was waving her hips seductively, her little yellow skirt waving from side to side as a promise unyielding; she was still mouthing the lyrics.

"Uo-chan was right… you are very muss-cu-lar, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, leaning her head on his chest. "Hoo… I'm feeling all tingly. It must be the magic."

"Uhh…" was all that Kyo could get out. The blood was leaving his brain.

**One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high**

**Wining hard on me**

**Got the Python**

**Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai**

_Damn, those lyrics were dead on too_, Kyo thought as he swallowed hard. Tohru's head still rested on his chest, and she was dancing along with him to the beat, her hips swaying from side to side as if they were a separate entity. Kyo felt his hands reaching for her waist when she began to turn around, her head still resting heavily on his chest. She swiveled around so that her head was still resting on his chest, her eyes closed, but she was practically putting her ass into him. He couldn't tell if she knew what she was doing…

_This is not helping my… problem go away_, Kyo screamed to himself. He couldn't stop watching her though; it was as if his whole being was tuned into what she was doing to him.

**Then I whisper in her ear "So wine harder"**

**And then she said to me**

"Boy just push that thing… Push it harder back on me," Tohru sang along with the lyrics, her eyes opening and looking up at him, causing Kyo's body to light up with such an intensity that he went blind for a moment. He instinctively reached for her waist and found it not as far away as he originally thought. When his sight returned, Tohru had closed her eyes again.

**Let me hold you**

**Girl caress my body**

**You got me going crazy - You**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on...**

**Let me jam you**

**Girl wine all around me**

**You got me going crazy - You**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on...**

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Tohru?" Kyo choked out, his body rebelling from using anything remotely as important as vocal chords.

"Does this turn you on?" She asked, her eyes opening again to search his face.

Kyo felt his body light up again and he was tingly all over. "Very much so."

**Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

"I wish I could hug you Kyo," Tohru breathed, her face falling slightly. Kyo felt his heart break a little and tightened his grip on her waist.

"This is good enough for me, as long as you're here," Kyo stated, and felt his heart mend a little at her smile.

"That was so nice Kyo-kun."

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**

**And you're wining on me**

**Pushing everything**

**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

"I'm so tingly all over. This is so strange," Tohru said, her head peeling off of Kyo's chest.

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**

**You better change your mind**

"Ah!" Kyo breathed, grabbing Tohru before she went too far away from him. "You're going no where… You're going home... You're going home with me tonight" he sang along for the first time.

Tohru smiled shyly up at Kyo, "Why don't we leave right now?" She was still dancing seductively to the beat.

Kyo felt his body respond with such a need that he knew that he couldn't leave with her at that moment. He might do something that he regretted, and she wasn't exactly in the soberest of mind frames.

The song ended with the same fantastic Jamaican beat that it began with as Kyo was deliberating what to do with himself, all the while Tohru was winding around him, doing as the lyrics told her and was caressing his chest and back with light touches.

Suddenly—

"OH MY GOSH, that was so amazing! You kids sure do know how to put on a show!" Arisa yelled, glomping Tohru. Some of her punch sloshed out of her cup and landed on the carpet. "Who knew that my little Kyon-Kyon had that in him, eh?"

Kyo felt his erection immediately fall. His embarrassment was more powerful than his want of Tohru.

"It was a lot of fun!" Tohru smiled, her cheeks burning a bright red. "I'm super tingly all over!"

"I'm going," Kyo stated, walking away before Arisa could see his erection re-forming at Tohru's statement. He needed the bathroom and fast.

"Ah! Kyo-kun," Tohru began as she tried to follow, but was held back by Arisa.

"Let the poor kid go. Man Tohru. You sure can dance! You must have really liked that song," Arisa said, taking a gulp of her punch.

"Yes I did! Uo-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Arisa slurred, taking a longer gulp, "Question away!"

Tohru stood for a moment, unsure of how to phrase the question. Watching as Arisa began to chug her cup, she chose the blunt route.

"What does it mean to turn someone on?"

Arisa blew the punch out of her mouth and fell laughing to the floor.


End file.
